


Us

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity find themselves arguing over her safety and Felicity suggests breaking up. Oliver isn't so ready to comply though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story of the new year! I've been working on so many stories but I can't seem to make them one shots and this multichapter thing is killing me. So, this is one plot that I was able to shorten. Hope you like it. I was thinking over how Oliver and Felicity argue with each other a lot and how Oliver is concerned with keeping her safe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oliver, I can go on this mission.” Felicity argued. She had gone on missions before and she usually got herself in trouble but Oliver always managed to save her.

“No, you’re not going.” He countered, refusing to look at her. She had been risked enough already and he wasn’t putting her in danger anymore. He had worried about this when they got together months ago. She was always acting as if she were invincible or that he could save her from anything. Lately, it seemed all their fights revolved around her safety.

“Stop! I can handle myself and you and Digg will be right there.” She stepped forward and glared up at him. 

“No, there’s another way.” He stated calmly as he finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

“Oh, yeah? Let’s hear it!” He glared down at her.

“I’ll think of something. I’m not putting you in danger.” He turned and made his way over to the salmon ladder, eager for an outlet for his stress.

“Will you let me make my own choices for once?” She asked, her voice eerily calm. 

“When you make the right ones.” She stared up at him incredulously as he threw his body up to the next rung.

“Well obviously I made the wrong one with you.” The words cut deep as she stormed out of the Foundry. He sighed and fell back to his feet before heading up to the bar for a drink, or a whole bottle. He wasn’t sure yet.

 

An hour later, she took a seat beside him by the bar and grabbed the bottle from his hands to take a deep swig.

“Why is this so hard?” He questioned her, staring down at the black counter. 

“It doesn’t have to be.” She offered quietly.

“What do you mean?” He finally met her eyes, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“We can just go back to being friends. It would be easier.” Now it was her eyes that were trained on the counter top. 

“But...” He trailed off. It would be easier but it wouldn’t be right. He wouldn’t have her. He tried to make his mouth form a response but she was quicker.

“Sometimes things just don’t work like we want them to.” Her hand rest on his for a moment and she began to stand up.

“That’s not supposed to happen with us though.” He turned, meeting her gaze and reaching for her hand that she had just removed from his reach.

“But it did.” She took another sip from the bottle and put the top back on before standing and tucking it back away behind the counter.

“Can I drive you home?” He shook his head and she left after a moment. What just happened? He didn’t like the idea of going home and not having her there. Even if they were fighting over what seemed to be everything. It had to just be the stress of the job, not them. They were supposed to work. He stood and headed backdown to the Foundry, not yet ready to climb into an empty bed.

 

After a few hours of training and work-outs, Oliver still found himself unable to go to the mansion. He grabbed his keys and his helmet before he could stop himself and drove to her apartment. He made his way up to her door and used his spare key. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and made his way down the familiar hallway. Felicity was asleep and he smiled as he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts. Oliver stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers behind her and pulled her to his chest. She woke slightly and met his eyes.

“Don’t give up on us.” He begged. She smiled softly and turned into his chest.

“I was hoping you’d come.” He kissed the top of her head and held her close. They had made it through so much together, surely they could make it through this.


End file.
